If only it could Johnny Cakes
by Just obsessed
Summary: The group of seven basking in the sun lights final hour, lay down on the emerald earth. They all watch the stars brighten and darken themselves as if they're communicating with each other. Time slowly passes over the world making it to good to last. "If only every night could be like this night." A voice so soft and comforting that angels would listened gently whispers... One-shot


**Hey guys are you still into my Carter Ride story or no? Just tell me in the reviews here's a one-shot about the gang and the newly warm weather. I miss it so much. Enjoy I don't own the outsiders or the Tangled song.**

Sunshine finally coming out from the cold and harsh winter. Blue sky with no clouds in sight, it hasn't been like this in months. The gang itching to go outside and unable to believe that the spring has finally warmed up enough to get rid of any jacket and they all stare out the windows from the school begging to be outside. The clock slowly ticks mixing with the teachers boring slow,depressing, dreary, dull voice torture the students, until what seems like years the day saving sound, any students favorite sound. The final bell rings and the five eager teens rush off into Steve's car and quickly drive into the Curtis's for the day. They wanted to enjoy the day with everyone, so Dally, Johnny, Steve, Two-bit, and Pony wait until Soda and Darry to get home knowing they're going to be earlier then usual. Their car finally pulls up and get changed into more comfortable clothing. Darry comes out of his room with their prized football and they all stare in awe as the beautiful sunshine glows around it making it seem like angels have just touched it. They all rush outdoors, all except Soda who thought about giving the gang a little "show" since they normally joke how dramatic he can be.

"Are you coming out or what?" Dally harshly asks, getting a smack upside his head from Darry.

"C'mon Soda, we don't have all day!" Steve urges. Soda coughs clearing his throat and begins to sing.

_"Look at the world so close and I'm half way to it._

_Look at it all so big do I even dare?_

_Look at me there at last_

_I just have to do it_

_Should I?_

_No_

_Here I go..." _He slowly walks out in the bright sunlight with one thing on his mind. Music. He falls to his knees and lays on his stomach, stretching his arms out grabbing the soft newly grown grass. Everyone smiles and eye rolls.

_"Just smell the grass the dirt just like I dream they'd be._

_Feel the summer breeze the way its calling me_

_For like the first time EVER_

_I'm completely FREEEEE_

_I could go running_

_and racing_

_and dancing _

_and chasing_

_and leaping_

_bounding_

_hair flying_

_heart pound_

_splashing_

_and reeling_

_and finally feeling_

_That's when my life_

_BEGINS!"_

Everyone applauds even the people who were walking down the street and just "happened" to see his wonderful one man act. He pulls himself over to his friends and they get into their usual football teams. Touchdowns and cheers are freed from the teens and their excitement is high. After hours and hours of soaking in the nice daylight the sun sets behind a group of seven throwing a football and tackling one and another making the world believe they are shadows and nothing more until dawn comes out tomorrow shedding a new light on things. For now the silhouette's fly through the world enjoying the moments knowing it won't be a long time until things are like this once again. Not wanting to miss the suns final glow of evening, Pony and Johnny lay down on the emerald earth and watch the stars, thinking _they're much prettier then the last time we watched them. How long ago was that any how? _Slowly one by one each boy decides to rest their body next to their buddy looking up at the sky feeling a little weird since this is not really their thing.

"If only every night could be like this." Johnny whispered trying not to interrupt the beauty above him. They all watch the stars brighten and darken trying to communicate with each other, and time slowly passed over the world making it to good to last. Lightning bugs flash around them every now and again, making it feel like a dream instead of reality. Their attention still focused on a world they rarely feel. Finally someone whispers back, the voice soft and comforting, something angels would stop and listen to, unaware of the true owner of the voice.

"If only Johnnycakes, if only it could."


End file.
